icccricketfandomcom-20200213-history
Abdul Razzaq
Abdul Razzaq (Urdu: عبد الرزاق, born 2 December 1979) is a Pakistani right arm fast-medium bowler and a right-handed batsman, who is currently representing the Pakistan cricket team. He emerged in international cricket in 1996, when he made his One Day International debut against Zimbabwe at his home ground in Gaddafi Stadium in Pakistan, a month before his seventeenth birthday. He has played over 200 ODIs and nearly 50 Tests for Pakistan.}} Background Abdul Razzaq was born on Dec 02, 1979, in Lahore, Punjab. Personality Abdul Razzaq always liked waseem akram as his favorite cricketers as he declered that Waseem Akram was the one who caused Abdul Razaq to get interest in cricket. Career Abdul Razzaq played his first match against Zimbabwe in 1996 as a fast bowler. He got two wickets and said that his turn in batting did not come. 'Early Career' Razzaq made his One Day International debut in November 1996, against Zimbabwe, but had to wait just over three years to make his Test cricket debut for Pakistan, eventually doing so against Australia in Brisbane on November 1999. In the 1999-2000 Carlton and United Series, he rose to fame and was named man of the series for his all round performance. During a match in Hobart against India, Razzaq scored a half century and took five wickets. In the same tournament, he hit former Australian fast bowler, Glenn McGrath for 5 fours, which totaled to 20 runs in one over. World Cups Razzaq played a One day world cup, 1999 Cricket World Cup and 2000 Carlton & United Series. Quotes *"By my making an announcement saying that I've retired, it doesn't mean that it's a permanent thing," *I made a mistake in speaking to the media and passing remarks when I was clearly emotional. I never had any problems with Hafeez and I accept that my outburst against him was unfair. I have already apologised for it. *I was disappointed sitting outside while the team was losing the match ... I know the team management didn't drop me, it was Hafeez who left me out. He should speak up and admit his decision.. *I will be careful in the future. *Afridi was told by the PCB not to hold any such media conference ... He was reminded about the central contract clause which bars a player from such acts without the board’s permission. The PCB officials did it to avoid further controversy in the World Twenty20 fall-out. It’s already unimpressed by Abdul Razzaq’s outburst regarding Mohammad Hafeez.. *The Chairman is not happy with this matter being made public. *I will see the show cause notice and consult with my lawyer before deciding on my future course of action.SOURCE: Zee News 2012-10-10 06:18:00 *If he (Hafeez) has dropped me, he should say that it was his decision to drop me, and that he is the captain and it's his planning.SOURCE: New Kerala 2012-10-07 18:25:00 *I felt hurt at the way I was made to sit outside and watch the team lose. Even former Indian captain, Sourav Ganguly said *I would have been useful in the lower order on a slow and turning track.SOURCE: Samaylive 2012-10-07 10:50:00 *They were concerned because we are senior players and we have performed against them in the past.SOURCE: Cricketnext 2012-10-07 06:16:00 *I know the team management didn't drop me it was Hafeez and he should now speak up and admit it was his own decision.SOURCE: Cricketnext 2012-10-07 06:16:00 *I was very sad and disappointed to not get a chance to play in the semifinal. I was mentally prepared for the big match and it came as a huge letdown to know I was not playing. Category:Batsmen Category:Bowlers Category:All Rounders Category:Pakistan Cricket